Bradly Kart Stop Motion 5
Gameplay Grand Prix Time Trials .VS. Balloon Battle Coin Runners ---- Screen Selection Row 1 - Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Toad Brigade Captain, Penguin, Noki, Cosmic Clone and Paper Mario Row 2 - Lakitu, Goomba, Octoomba, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones, Bee, Boo, Whittle, Luma, Shy Guy, Retro Mario and Blooper Row 3 - Bradly, Shawna, Kayden, Daisy, Mallow, Geno, Dr. Mario, Hammer Bro, Piranha Plant, Tiki Goon, Kritter, Monty Mole and Colonel Pluck Row 4 - Yoshi, Birdo, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Bowser Jr, Kamek, Gearmo, Mouser, Dimentio, E.Gadd, Larry Koopa and Koopa Kid Row 5 - Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Goomboss, King Bob-omb, Gooper Blooper, Metal Mario, Petery Piranha, Mona and King Boo Row 6 - Lubba, Pianta, Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Whomp, King K.Rool, Rosalina, Coach, Queen Bee, Dino Piranha, Major Burrow, Baron Brrr and .R.O.B. Row 7 - Wiggler, Pokey, Donkey Kong Jr, Hungry Luma, TaBooki, Mini Mario, McBallyhoo, Chimp, Bob-omb Buddy, Goombario, Baby Wario, Mii A and Mii B ---- Characters There are 96 playable characters in the game, split into 5 different weights: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy File:Baby Mario Artwork.png|Baby Mario with his Standard Kart Feather File:Baby Luigi Artwork.png|Baby Luigi with his Bumble V Feather File:Baby_Peach_Artwork_2.jpg|Baby Peach with his Cact-X Feather File:Baby Daisy Artwork.png|Baby Daisy with his Royal Ribbon Feather File:Baby Dk Artwork.png|Baby DK with his Turbo Yoshi Feather File:ToadMK7.png|Toad with his Standard Kart Feather File:Toadette Kart Artwork.png|Toadette with his Cloud 9 Feather File:Toadsworth_Artwork.png|Toadsworth with his Standard Kart Feather File:Toad Brigade Captain 2.0.png|Toad Brigade Captain with his Tiny Tug Feather File:Pneguin Artwork.png|Penguin with his Goo Goo Buggy Feather File:Noki Artwork.png|Noki with his B Dasher Feather File:MKPC_Cosmic_Clone.png|Cosmic Clone with his Brute Feather File:MKPC_Paper_Mario.png|Paper Mario with his Bolt Buggy Feather File:Lakitu_MK7.jpg|Lakitu with his Standard Kart Feather File:Goomba_Artwork.png|Goomba with his Growlster Light File:Octoomba_2.0.png|Octoomba with his Blue Seven Light File:Koopa_MK7.png|Koopa Troopa with his Standard Kart Feather File:Paratroopa Artwork.png|Paratroopa with his Egg 1 Feather File:Dry Bones Artwork.png|Dry Bones with his Bumble V Medium File:Bee_2.0.png|Bee with his Egg 1 Feather File:Boo Artwork.png|Boo with his B Dasher Light File:Whittle_2.0.png|Whittle with his DK Jumbo Light File:Luma_2.0.png|Luma with his Barrel Train Light File:Shy_Guy_MK7.png|Shy Guy with his Standard Kart Feather File:MKPC_Retro_Mario.png|Retro Mario with his B Dasher Light File:Blooper_Artwork.png|Blooper with his B Dasher Medium File:Bradly.PNG|Bradly with his Standard Kart Medium File:Shawna.PNG|Shawna with his Egg 1 Medium File:Kayden Artwork.JPG|Kayden with his B Dasher Light File:Daisy_2.0.png|Daisy with his Barrel Train Light File:MKPC_Mallow.png|Mallow with his Turbo Blooper Light File:Geno_2.0.png|Geno with his Bumble V Medium File:MKPC_Dr_Mario.png|Dr. Mario with his Barrel Train Medium File:Hammer Bro Artwork.png|Hammer Bro with his B Dasher Cruiser File:Piranha_Plant_2.0.png|Piranha Plant with his Cact-X Medium File:Tiki Goon Artwork.png|Tiki Goon with his Barrel Train Light File:Kritter Artwork.png|Kritter with his Bolt Buggy Cruiser File:Monty_Mole_2.0.png|Monty Mole with his Koopa Clown Light File:MKPC_Colonel_Pluck.png|Colonel Pluck with his Brute Cruiser File:YoshiMK7.png|Yoshi wit his Bumble V Light File:Birdo Artwork.png|Birdo with his Tiny Tug Light File:Diddy Kong Artwork 2.png|Diddy Kong with his Gherkin Light File:Dixie Kong Artwork.png|Dixie Kong with his Standard Kart Light File:Tiny Kong Artwork 2.png|Tiny Kong with his Growlster Cruiser File:Bowser Jr Artwork.png|Bowser Jr with his Barrel Train Light File:Kamek Artwork.png|Kamek with his Standard Kart Cruiser File:Gearmo_2.0.png|Gearmo wit his B Dasher Light File:MKPC_Mouser.png|Mouser with his Brute Cruiser File:MKPC_Dimentio.png|Dimentio with his Waluigi Racer Light File:MKPC_E.Gadd.png|E.Gadd with his Bolt Buggy Light File:LarryBKSM5.png|Larry Koopa with his Cact-X Medium File:MKPC_Koopa_Kid.png|Koopa Kid with his Koopa Clown Light File:Wairo_MK7.png|Wario with his Bolt Buggy Heavy File:Waluigi_Artwork.png|Waluigi with his Standard Kart Cruiser File:DKMK7.png|Donkey Kong with his Bolt Buggy Cruiser File:Funky Kong Artwork.png|Funky Kong with his Royal Ribbon Heavy File:BowserMK7.png|Bowser with his Standard Kart Heavy File:Dry Bowser Artwork.png|Dry Bowser with his Koopa Clown Cruiser File:MKPC_Goomboss.png|Goomboss with his DK Jumbo Heavy File:MKPC_Big_Bob-Omb.png|King Bob-omb with his Brute Cruiser File:Gooper_Blooper_BKSM5.jpg|Gooper Blooper with his Egg 1 Heavy File:Metal_Mario_and_Kart_MK7.png|Metal Mario with his B Dasher Heavy File:Petey_Piranha_Artwork.png|Petery Piranha with his Bumble V Heavy File:Mona_2.0.png|Mona with his Barrel Train Medium File:King_Boo_Artwork.png|King Boo with his Bolt Buggy Cruiser File:Lubba_Artwork.png|Lubba with his Bumble V Cruiser File:Pianta_Artwork.png|Pianta with his Bumble V Heavy File:Boom_Boom_Artwork.jpg|Boom Boom with his Koopa Clown Heavy File:Pom_Pom_Artwork.png|Pom Pom with his Standard Kart Medium File:WhompBKSM5.png|Whomp with his Gherkin Cruiser File:King K. Rool Artwork.png|King K.Rool with his Bolt Buggy Heavy File:Rosalina_2.0.png|Rosalina with his Heart Coach Medium File:CoachMKH.png|Coach with his Soda Jet Cruiser File:MK7_queenbee.png|Queen Bee with his Bumble V Heavy File:DinoPiranhaBKSM5.png|Dino Piranha with his Barrel Train Heavy File:MajorBurrowsBKSM5.jpg|Major Burrows with his B Dasher Heavy File:Baron_Brr_BKSM5.png|Baron Brrr with his Blue Seven Cruiser File:MKPC_ROB.png|.R.O.B. with his B Dasher Cruiser File:MK7_wiggler.png|Wiggler with his Standard Kart Cruiser File:Pokey_2.0.png|Pokey with his Egg 1 Cruiser File:DKJr._BKSM5.jpg|Donkey Kong Jr. with his Sode Jet Light File:HungryLumaBKSM5.png|Hungry Luma with his Egg 1 Medium File:MKPC_TaBooki.png|TaBooki with his Growlster Light File:Mini_Mario_BKSM5.png|Mini Mario with his Tiny Tug Feather File:MKPC_Mc_Ballyhoo.png|McBallyhoo with his Parade Kart Light File:ChimpBKSM5.png|Chimp with his Cact-X Feather File:MKPC_Bob-Omb_Buddy.png|Bob-omb Buddy with his Brute Light File:MKPC_Goombario.png|Goombario with his B Dasher Feather File:Baby_Wario_BKSM5.png|Baby Wario with his Standard Kart Feather File:MiiMK7.png|Mii A with his Standard Kart Any weight File:Mii_B_BKSM5.png|Mii B with his Egg 1 Any weight ---- Vehicle Parts U = Unlockable Unlocking Criteria Items On Item Tracks Itembox.jpg|Item Box 200px-CoinSM3DL.png|Coin Retro Items 1000px-Banana_Bunch_Image.png|Banana Bunch 1000px-BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill 1000px-Chain_Chomp_MKW2!!.png|Chain Chomp 1000px-HeartSMSJ.png|Heart 1000px-StarFlip.png|Star 1000px-Super_Mushroom_SM3DL.png|Mushroom 1000px-TripleMushroomsMKC.png|Triple Mushroom 20111028000056!Lucky7-MK7.png|Lucky 7 Big_Boo_NSMBDIY.png|Boo Blooper_3D_Land.png|Blooper BananaPeel.png|Banana BlueShellSpiked.png|Spiny Shell Cape_FeatherSMWWii.png|Feather GoldenMushie.png|Golden Mushroom GreenShell.png|Green Shell Mega_Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom POW.PNG|POW Block RedShell.png|Red Shell Stand-omb.png|Bob-omb SuperLeafFlip.png|Super Leaf Thunder_Cloud.png|Thunder Cloud ThunderboltNoGlow.png|Thunderbolt TripleBananaPeels.png|Triple Bananas TripleGreenShells.png|Triple Green Shells TripleRedShells.png|Triple Red Shells 240px-Mkdd_fireball-mario.jpg|Red Fireballs 180px-Mkdd_bowsers_shell.jpg|Bowser's Shell 288px-Mkdd_giant_banana.jpg|Giant Banana 180px-Fireball.jpg|Green Fireballs 200px-MKDD_BirdoEgg.jpg|Birdo Egg 200px-YoshiEggNSMBW.png|Yoshi Egg FakeItemBoxMKC.png|Fake Item Box New Items 200px-NSMBW_ice_flower.png|Ice Flower Hammer_Flower_SMEv.png|Hammer Flower plunger_flower_by_mcbooblitzman-d36fyuo.png|Plug Flower 200px-Cheep_Cheep.png|Cheep Cheep New Item Description Courses ~ = Unlockable New Courses Retro Courses Unlocking Criteria Battle Courses ~ = Unlockable Unlocking Criteria Category:Bradly Kart Stop Motion Category:DS Games Category:Games